Happy Valentine?
by Tiro
Summary: Ban is not quite used to Valentine’s Day. Warning: Yaoi-fic imlication to sex too Do not like, do not read.


**Happy Valentine?**

A small one-shot for Valentine.

**Summary**: Ban is not quite used to Valentine's Day. But Ginji is gonna make him used to it.

**Warning**: Kinky stuff (licking, kissing and stuff like that) _**Not for kids**_

**Pairing**: GinjixBan

-

Ban tried very hard, and failing so, to ignore the customers in the other boots. They were couples giving each other secret smiles, chocolate candies or even roses. The brunette was less than impressed.

'Valentine's Day indeed. Do your stuff at home, for god's sake.'

He went back to his coffee.

He and Ginji had just returned from a job, both tired but with the cash that would pay off the debt to Paul and still allow them to sleep in a hotel for a while. The café-owner's eyebrows had risen almost up to his hairline, mouth dropping as Ban had slammed down the money they owned him, plus the right amount for a cup of coffee. Ginji had smiled apologetically and said:

"Ban-chan is in a bad mood."

And promptly gotten Ban's cup of coffee and given it to the brunette.

Said blonde was however not here at the moment. He was outside, talking to his friends somewhere about a party later that night. Ban had been grudgingly invited by Shido, but declined. The Jagan-user figured they would be happier if he was not there. Though he would not have anything against having Ginji with him this night.

He drank the last of the bitter coffee, got up and went outside with a wave to Paul. He stepped into the legally parked car (he was getting better at remembering that) and got out his phone. He called Ginji. Said blonde answered:

"Ban-chan!"

"Yo", he said as he lighted a cigarette. "I'm going to the same hotel we were last time. When you get there after the party, just ask after what room number I took."

"Oh, okay." Did Ginji sound disappointed?

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ban-chan."

"Sure?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, see you later then."

"Un!"

Ban flipped the phone shut and drove away.

-

Ginji looked at the phone for a while, and his friends noticed too.

"What's wrong, Ginji-san?" Kazuki asked gently.

"Nothing… it's just… Ban-chan sounded…"

"Probably wants to make you feel bad", Shido said.

"Shido!" Kazuki said. "Please don't joke about that."

"He sounded drained and kinda down", Ginji finished. "I've never really heard him sound like that."

The two former emperors looked worriedly at their leader. He continued to look at the phone. Then he said, almost to himself:

"Maybe he's just tired." He seemed to frown at his own suggestion.

Shido looked over at Kazuki. The slender man went to the blonde and said:

"Are you sure he didn't want to come at the party?"

"Ban-chan hates parties", Ginji said harshly. "He's always been that way. I guess having enemies like Ban-chan makes you suspicious to everyone else."

"Cheer up", Shido said. "I'm sure Midou will be fine tonight."

Ginji looked at the animal trainer and nodded. He did not convince the two men, but neither questioned further. They did not even think he had convinced himself.

-

Ban looked up at the sky, a trail of smoke rising from his cigarette. The owner to the small hotel had been slightly surprised over the unusual request, but had let up the brunette on the roof. So now he was looking at the few stars he could see.

He rolled over to his stomach and sighed. The cigarette fell to the roof and he let his head fall into his arms. Spending Valentine alone was not very fun. Especially when…

"Having fun?"

Ban whipped up his head, turned around and looked at…

"Ginji?"

The blonde smiled and went to him.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a party?" he asked.

"I was", Ginji said. "But not anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's Valentine. At Valentine you're supposed to be with your loved one."

"Am I your loved one?" the Jagan-user asked quietly.

Ginji carefully lay down next to Ban, on his back and made the brunette roll over. Ban 'oof'ed softly as he was pressed against Ginji, but then complied and lay down on top of the blonde. He rose up on his elbows and gazed down at Ginji. Said man reached up and tugged the Jagan-user's head down. They lay still for a long time, sharing each other's breath.

"Baka", Ginji said softly after a while. "You know you are."

Ginji slid his hand down his pocket and retrieved a small package. Ban looked on with his eyes glittering in the dark. Ginji looked up at Ban and said:

"Your favourite chocolate. It was hard to get, but I succeeded."

Ban's eyes widened as he saw the blonde's hands carefully unwrap the chocolate. He rose up slightly more, pressing his hips into Ginji's abdomen before sliding the legs onto each side of Ginji.

"Open your mouth", the blonde eel said with a smile.

The brunette rolled his eyes but complied. The sweet was placed into Ban's mouth and he closed his mouth before Ginji got a chance to get his fingers out. The brunette let the chocolate melt into his mouth, coating the blonde's fingers as well. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, making Ginji lick his lips.

"You Ban-chan, are very dirty", Ginji declared.

The brunette released the fingers and darted his tongue out to lick along one of the chocolate-covered fingers. Ginji shivered.

"You dirtied my fingers; you clean them", the blonde said and pressed a kiss to Ban's jaw.

Ban sat up on Ginji's stomach, took Ginji's hand and let the fingers slide into his mouth again. He shivered slightly as the blonde slid the other hand underneath the four-tailed shirt and rested it against the waistband to Ban's jeans. The sapphire eyes closed as he continued cleaning Ginji's fingers.

A sudden movement made him yelp, and he was turned to his back. Ginji slipped the fingers from Ban's mouth and said with a smile:

"How about we get to our room and continue there?"

-

Ban moaned as the blonde's hands slid from his bony shoulders and down his back; caressing, worshipping. Ginji bent his head to nuzzle against Ban's chest, and the brunette's arms automatically came to rest around Ginji's shoulders, his strong hands gentle in the blonde's hair. Ginji shifted his legs a bit, to make it comfortable for the brunette. Said brunette was currently on his knees, but gratefully sank down in Ginji's lap.

Ginji raised his head from the Jagan-user's chest and slid down his hands to the slim waist and then let them grip his lover's jeans-covered ass. Ban arched into the touch, his head falling down on Ginji's shoulder. Ginji let them fall back to the bed and flipped around so the brunette was underneath him. The brunette looked up at him and did the same thing. Ginji was pinned to the bed by the slender, but strong body. Ban slid down and opened the shorts. He tugged them down and Ginji intertwined his hands into Ban's hair.

"Ban-chan", he said quietly, tugging at the hair slightly. Ban looked at him for a moment with half-lidded eyes before returning to his task.

The blonde's erection was freed and Ban swallowed it in one motion. Ginji treaded through Ban's hair as the slightly smaller man worked. The blonde smiled as he saw the sapphire eyes slid close and Ban took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. Ginji let the brunette work at his pace but as he felt close to the edge, he stilled Ban's head and thrust up a little with his hips. Ban allowed it and the blonde took a few, vicious thrusts into his lover's mouth before he came.

Ban gulped most of it down and then let the cock slide from his mouth. Ginji flipped Ban over and said:

"Thank you."

He gently stroke Ban's cheek and smiled. He tugged at Ban's jeans and said:

"You're overdressed."

The Jagan-user was turned onto his stomach and smiled as he felt Ginji spread his fingers wide over the pale belly.

"What are you thinking on?" Ban asked as the blonde dragged the jeans off slowly.

"How beautiful you are, and how lucky I am", Ginji replied, tossing the jeans away and licked a trail up Ban's spine. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ban looked up at the blonde, and Ginji melted as he saw the heated look. Ban lifted himself up to his elbows and groaned as Ginji kneaded his buttocks. One of the hands left and spread over Ban's stomach again. Ban looked up at the blonde once more, who wore a thoughtful expression.

"Ginji?"

The blonde smiled and laid his body on top of Ban's, his arousal hard against the Jagan-user's thigh. The brunette shivered as he knew would soon come.

A few minutes later he was panting and writhing underneath Ginji, spreading his legs as the blonde moved. Ginji embraced Ban's torso and growled out:

"Mine. You're all mine." Each word was followed by a thrust which made Ban gasp.

As he heard the possessive words, the Jagan-user shut his eyes and smiled.

* * *

-Owari-

Hope you liked it!

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
